1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to roller devices that are used to aid in disposing an inner tubular member within an outer tubular member.
2. Description of the Related Art
During development of a wellbore for production, it is often necessary to run a smaller interior tubular member or string into a larger, exterior tubular member or string. For example, a production liner string might be run into a surrounding casing string. In another example, a logging tool might be run into a production tubing string on wireline. In such cases, one or more centralizers or other roller standoff devices might be attached to the interior tubular member or string to facilitate insertion of the interior tubing members or strings.
Roller standoff devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,382,333 and 6,585,043 issued to Murray; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,878,927 and 3,961,694 issued to Murakami, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0159834 by Kirk et al., and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0003974 by McNay.